


Fallen

by NightRead29



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, K-pop References, Korean Characters, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRead29/pseuds/NightRead29
Summary: His dark eyes met every inch of me. He could see the tremble of my hands. He could see the hesitation in my steps. He could see the clouds that blurred my vision. Those eyes belonged to the person who put me through pain, but also made me finally see what it was like to be painless. Those eyes belonged to Kim Taehyung.----------------------------------When Heya moves to South Korea, in attempt to start fresh, she never would have thought that she would meet a famous idol. But then again, she never thought that she would have  moved from Aussie in the first place.Through much sorrow, loss, and pain, she tries to escape the dark past she had come from, not knowing what lied ahead. There wasn't much left for her to live for, bu she intended to make the best of what still remained.The journey of a girl who learns how to truly live.





	Fallen

I could feel the wind as it played with my face. It bushed the solemn wisps of hair away. The busy market place was alive with a buzz. The warm sun painted my face, giving me the strength to move forward. People pushed passed me into the depths of the markets. Only a bit further until the exit….

 

The shoulders of the others who were here clanged with mine. I twisted my body sideways, in hope to make it easier. It didn’t work. If anything, it only became more of a struggle. People greedily took up the space I had created, squishing me even more. The struggle was real. A familiar tone of dialect was spread amongst the crowd. My lips quirked up in a smile, despite my current circumstances, I was home; Truly home. I was born in South Korea, but when I was 10-years-old, my parents had relocated us to Australia. Now, at 20 years of age, I was back here to attend one of the most pristine universities in South Korea.

 

I admit I was smart. However, I wasn’t smart enough to attend this university. Seoul National University: the most prestigious university in all of South Korea. Everything I had worked for paid off. All the blood, tears, and horrid gym classes actually made a difference. However, I couldn’t keep that twitch of doubt from arising. Some part of me still believed I didn’t belong here. 

 

My eyes wandered around. My feet stopped moving, but my body was still pushed side to side. I thought I had seen the exit, but where was it? I stood on my tip toes and tried to look over the heads. My 5’7 height on the fronts of my feet made me rise to at least 5’8. I could barely see, but it was better than nothing. 

 

In the distance, I could hear a cluster of at least 50 girls yelling “BTS!” Even with all the noise around, I could hear their voices clearly. I had heard of BTS before, but I wouldn’t consider myself a fan. Sure, I liked their music, but there was a certain dedication and passion you had to have to be a true fan. 

 

I sighed and planted my feet onto the ground. There was nothing useful in sight. I pulled myself off to the side and into a bakery, going went to the front and asked the person at the desk, “Excuse me, do you know how to get out of this market?”  
The man gave me a funny look, leaving me confused. My eyes widened as I realized my mistake. My left hand quickly held my right forearm. His shoulders became limp in satisfaction. 

 

The man was about to answer, but a bell jingled behind me. I continued to look at the older human with an expecting expression, but his gaze diverted to the door. I could see his eyes widen in surprise, then turn into awe. He scurried away, completely forgetting about me. How rude.

 

The baker and the mystery human began to talk, but I didn’t pay attention. I had no means to listen to the brat who ruined my chances at getting out of here! My fowl mood vanished when I saw the delicious pastries that were out on display. I crouched down and placed my hands on the glass cover. It had been so long since I had a Korean pastry… I could feel the tastes in my mouth, I craved for these sweets. Chapssaltteok, Gyeongdan, Manju, Yul-lan... My delectable thoughts were interrupted by the footsteps making way towards me, “Have you decided what you would like, sir? We have all sorts of treats, you’ll find that you like our-“

The man was interrupted by another masculine voice, “Sorry to interrupt, but I do not believe I’m first. The girl beside your showcase is,”  
That was very ironic, because I was by the showcase… I looked around, only to spot no one. I looked the other direction, again to find it with no people. He was talking about me. I stood up and smoothed the wrinkles out of my clothes; that was something people did, right? I looked up at the boy, and inwardly passed out. His chocolate coloured hair covered his eyebrows and almost touched his eyes. His sweet skin tone made his full pink lips stand out. His rich brown eyes were wide, curious to hear my answer. There was something familiar about him, but I couldn’t place my finger on it. 

 

My gaze shifted from the adorably breathtaking boy to the grumpy man beside him, who was sending a death glare. “Oh-uh…. No,” I said uncomfortably. All I wanted to do was get out of here! The boy glanced at the baker, then turned back to me. I fidgeted with the edge of my shirt. “Come on,” He said to me. My eyes sparked with wonder and alarm. 

 

Was it typical for people to speak one sentence then tell them to come with them? I stared longingly at the door, I did want to get out of here….I nodded then followed him out of the door. The baker sent me one last deadly glare as I heard the door jingle again as we exited. I walked side by side with the boy, my hands in the pockets of my trench coat. The boy chirped with conversation, asking me questions. “I moved to Australia when I was ten, then moved back for university,” I answered.

 

He nodded, “Which one?” He asked, “Seoul National University, “ I replied. His eyes widened, “You must be really smart then.” I blushed a little at that, “I’m good at school I guess.” 

 

His glanced at me with a curious expression, “So why are you here? I mean at the marketplace,” 

 

“Oh, because I wanted to see what this place looked like after all these years. Though I don’t know how to get out of here, and I’m a little lost,” I admitted helplessly.  
The conversation went back and forth, to a point where I grinned so much, that my cheeks hurt, “ 저는 왕 하나 입니다,” (My name is Hana Wang) I introduced once our laughter died down. “전 정국,” (Jeon Jungkook) He supplied. That sense of familiarity struck me again, I felt that I knew him, but I couldn’t put my finger on how. 

 

“Jungkook, do I know-“

 

I was cut off by another male voice, “Yah! Jungkook!” He was a bit smaller than Jungkook, around 5’8. “What are you doing? We have to go!” The boy had platinum hair and milky skin. His sarcastic eyes glanced at me but turned back to Jungkook not even a second later.

 

Jungkook ignored him, “Hana, this is my friend, Min Yoongi,” Yoongi’s eyes widened, as if he didn’t want me to know. Before I could ask why, Jungkook interrupted, “I have to leave now, but could we trade numbers?” He asked. He plugged his number into my phone and set off. 

 

I turned around; great, I was still lost.


End file.
